A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to the field of postage metering systems, and more particularly to a portable, secure, low cost, and flexible postage metering system.
A postage meter allows a user to print postage or other indicia of value on envelopes or other media. Conventionally, the postage meter can be leased or rented from a commercial group (e.g., Neopost Inc.). The user purchases a fixed amount of value beforehand and the meter is programmed with this amount. Subsequently, the user is allowed to print postage up to the programmed amount.
Historically, postage meters have been dedicated, stand-alone devices, capable only of printing postage indicia on envelopes (or labels, in the case of parcels). These devices normally reside at a single user location and only provide postage metering for that location. Such postage meters often require the user to physically transport the device to a post office for resetting (i.e., increasing the amount of postage contained in the meter). An advance over this system is the ability to allow the user to reset the meter via codes that are provided by either the manufacturer or the postal authority once payment by the user had been made.
Modem electronic meters are often capable of being reset directly by a registered party, on-site (at the user""s location) via a communications link. A system that performs meter resetting in this manner is known as a Computerized Meter Resetting System (or xe2x80x9cCMRSxe2x80x9d). The party having authority to reset the meter and charge the user (usually the manufacturer or the postal authority) thus gains access to and resets the meter.
Even with these advancements, postage meters are still, for the most part, restricted to use at a single physical location. As such devices are dedicated (and rather sophisticated in their fail-safe attributes and security), their price tends to be prohibitive for small entities. Moreover, the items requiring postage must often be brought to the device because of the device""s physical size and the need for supporting connections (i.e., power, communications, and the like).
As can be seen, a postage metering system that is portable, low-cost, secure, and flexible in operation is highly desirable. Moreover, a system that centralizes both postage accounting and security features is also highly desirable. Such a system would allow the printing of postage indicia at locations that are convenient to the end-user by allowing the user to take a portion of the system to the item in need of postage, rather than the reverse.
The invention provides a postage metering system that is portable, low-cost, secure, and flexible in operation. A secure metering device (SMD) maintains important postal information and provides the required secure processing. A computer (or host PC) provides the user interface and coordinates transactions between the SMD, a user, and a provider. By careful partitioning of the various features of the metering system, the SMD can be manufactured in a (relatively) small-size and low-cost unit. Similarly, the use of a small, dedicated printer enhances portability and low cost.
An embodiment of the invention provides a postage metering system that includes a host PC, an SMD, and a printer. The host PC includes a user interface to receive postage information. The SMD operatively couples to the computer via a communications link and includes a processor and a tamper evident enclosure. The processor is configured to receive the postage information from the computer, direct generation of an indicium, and account for the indicium. The tamper evident enclosure houses the processor and other security sensitive elements of the SMD. The printer couples to the SMD and is configured to receive and print the indicium.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a metering device that includes a memory element, an interface circuit, a processor, and an enclosure. The memory element is configured to store accounting information and information related to the operation of the metering device. The interface circuit is configured to receive a message that includes a code that identifies that message. The processor operatively couples to the memory element and the interface circuit. The processor is configured to receive the message, process the message to generate an indicium, and update the accounting information to account for the generated indicium. The enclosure houses the processor and indicates tampering of elements within the enclosure.
Yet another embodiment of the invention provides a method for printing an indicium. In accordance with this embodiment, an SMD is first registered with a provider. The SMD is then funded via a funding transaction with the provider, wherein the funding is performed via an electronic communications link. After funding, the SMD receives a request to print the indicium. The SMD verifies if sufficient funds exist in the SMD to cover the value of the indicium. If sufficient funds exist, the SMD generates a signed message that includes the indicium. The signed message is verified for authenticity and, if authentic, the indicium is printed.
The foregoing, together with other aspects of this invention, will become more apparent when referring to the following specification, claims, and accompanying drawings.